Proof of love
by Ree2104
Summary: One-Shot. One night, after a difficult case, Booth and Brennan talk about their feelings. Booth proves that true love exists.


Another case had been closed; another killer was off the streets and the crime-fighting duo was feeling good, despite the many sleepless nights and stressful days that we're definitely beginning to take their toll

**A\N:** Just a little something that was going through my mind, while I was waiting for someone to be picked up. I'm a J.A.G fan and so the inspiration for this came from the Harm and Mac relationship. I always liked the fact that they we're best friends, they both knew they loved each other but we're able to stay 'just friends" until it was the right time for them. I don't know if that makes sense, but hey… it led to this… I always thought that there we're similarities and that this could work with booth and Brennan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones or any of its characters.

Another case had been closed; another killer was off the streets and the crime-fighting duo was feeling good, despite the many sleepless nights and stressful days that we're definitely beginning to take their toll.

As usual, they made their way to the diner for a celebratory dinner, but this time they invited the whole squint squad. Usually they used these times to be alone and reflect on the day together, often finding lessons to learn, and without realising it, growing in their relationship. But this case was different; it was a difficult case in that nothing seemed to fit. It took a lot of hard work, and every waking moment during the week to solve it, not only that but it had taken every single member of the squad to come to a conclusion. Booth had come to realise the importance of every member, and Brennan had a renewed confidence in her team.

"Boy am I glad this case is over" Booth commented as he slid into their usual table.

"Me too. It certainly was a challenging one" Brennan replied as she took her place across from Booth

"I'm just happy that we're going to get a whole night's sleep for the first time this week" Angela said taking the seat next to her best friend

"Exactly my thoughts, babe. But I'm so tired I can sleep for years and it still won't be enough to catch up on the sleep I've missed" Hodgins sat next to his fiancé and kissed her cheek

"It's physically impossible to sleep for years, that is, unless you're in coma. It's also impossible to "catch up" on sleep, you may sleep for a longer period of time but you still haven't replaced what you had lost.' Zach rattled off as he stood at the end of the table, unsure if he was allowed to sit next to Booth.

"Zach, I don't think he was serious. It's a figure of speech" Cam explained as she slid next to Booth and gestured for Zach to sit next to her.

"Oh" Zach replied as the waiter came to take their orders.

Through dinner the case was discussed in detail but as each member was slowly finishing off their plates of food, the conversation took on a personal turn. Surprisingly it was Booth who steered the conversation to where it was now.

Booth cleared his throat before beginning "If I could get your undivided attention for a moment, I'd like to say a few things before we head off"

Each individual nodded their consent as they waited for him to continue.

"I just wanted to say Thank you for all your hard work, not only on this case but for the past 3 years. I know I don't say it often enough, but I really do feel honoured to be a part of such a great team. I never thought I'd ever say this, especially to a bunch of _squints_" He shot his charm smile at them before continuing " but you have all become more than just co workers, you're my friends and I'm glad to have had the opportunity to work along side you for the past 3 years. You may be wondering why I'm saying this now, I just thought it was fitting since today is the 3rd anniversary of Bones and I becoming partners and this case, hard as it may have been, made me realise how truly blessed I am." He finished his speech looking directly at his partner and raising his coffee mug "To Bones for being the best partner I could ever ask for"

Brennan raised her coffee mug "Thanks Booth, you're not too bad yourself" She smiled as they clinked their mugs together.

Booth grinned and then turned to the rest of the squad "To the top crime-fighting squad in Washington DC… dare I say, maybe even the world" He chuckled as he raised his mug along with the rest of the group and a united "here here" could be heard through the diner.

It was a while before the group decided to call it night and go their separate ways. Hodgins, Angela and Zach eventually climbed into the red sports car and headed home for a much needed rest. Cam climbed into her own car shortly afterwards waving as she passed the two partners still standing in front of the diner.

"Bones, I know you're tired but do you mind if we go to the monument and take a walk? Seems like a good night for it" Booth asked as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"Sure Booth." Brennan agreed as he opened the car door to let her in. Shutting the door for her, Booth raced around the car and got in.

They drove the short distance to the monument in silence, each lost in they're own reflections on the past 3 years.

Booth parked at the monument and they both got out of the SUV slowly. It was a cool night. The moon was shining brightly and the stars seemed to twinkle ever so vibrantly in the dark sky. It was a romantic setting and both partners knew it, but some reason neither of them seemed to mind. Booth led the way down the side of the reflecting pool and through the many cherry blossoms that lined the pathway.

"Booth?" Bones whispered after they had walked in silence for a while

"Yeah Bones?" Booth asked tilting his head to look at her

"It seems like we've been partners for longer than 3 years, but at the same time, it seems like the 3 years have just flown by." Brennan remarked smiling up at him

"I know what you mean, Bones" Booth nodded in confirmation

"I'm glad I met you Booth, I'm glad that we're partners. It's been a long time since I've felt so content, so stable in my life" It was unusual for her to open up so much, even to Booth, but tonight, she felt like she had to let him know just how much it meant to have him there with her.

"I'm glad we're partners too, Bones. But I'm even more grateful that you're my friend. We've been through a lot together. You've been there for me in some of my weakest moments; I'm glad I'm able to return the favour some times." Booth stopped walking and turned to face her before continuing "I know I can annoy you to no end with my protectiveness or "alpha male tendencies" as you refer to it, but I care about you Bones, I don't want you to get hurt. I'd do anything to make you happy, you know that right?"

"Yea I do Booth, I'm thankful that you care so much. And, I know that I can annoy YOU to no end by sometimes being too rational and many times too outspoken, but I do respect you Booth, you've taught me a lot about life." Brennan countered

Booth smiled his charm smile and turned to continue walking. "Bones, this is sort of a taboo subject between us, but I want to get it out in the open." He talked without making eye contact, rather finding comfort in looking at the beautiful moonlit surroundings.

"Ok" Brennan knew it was coming, she wasn't ready to talk about it, but it seemed he was. She would oblige him; it had to be done anyway.

Booth took a deep steadying breath before starting. "Bones, I don't know how you feel, but I have feelings for you that I've never felt for anyone before. I don't think I'll ever feel for another woman how I feel about you. I think you already know, to a point that I have feelings for you. But I have reasons for not acting on them. I have my reservations because I don't know how you feel."

"I know, Booth. I don't think I've ever felt for any other man the way I feel about you either. It seems like we've been dancing around this "thing" since we met. And I refuse to think that its sexual tension as Angela states, because it runs deeper than that." She takes a deep breath and continues "But Booth, I don't know how it can work. We are two very different people, both very strong willed. I don't think we are at that time in our lives where we can have a successful partnership as well as a personal relationship. I for one am too focused on my career, it's not fair for either of us if we do this now. There's so much in my past that I need to resolve, im just... I'm not ready Booth, im sorry" Brennan said thoughtfully, also avoiding eye contact.

Booth stopped again and turned to her, he takes one of her hands and lifts her chin with his other hand wanting her to see the truth in his eyes "I understand Bones. My career is very important to me too. I'm not sure if I agree that we can't make our professional relationship work while having a personal relationship but I can see where you're coming from. I don't want to risk our partnership either. But like I told you before, everything happens eventually. You've just got to be ready for it. When you're ready let me know, I'll be here, waiting."

She nodded. She was determined not to make him wait too long, she was going to do everything in her power to defeat her past and make way for a future with this man, who just proved to her that love truly does exist.

**Reviews are encouraging but don't feel required to give one. I just like to write when idea's come, glad you read it though.**


End file.
